


【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 人生妄言1.0

by MTsolo_JLSxtc



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom, 吴世勋 - Fandom, 朴灿烈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTsolo_JLSxtc/pseuds/MTsolo_JLSxtc
Summary: 无做爱 突然想谈感情
Relationships: 灿勋 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 人生妄言1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想好好写一波感情“分析”（让我大言不惭吧！><  
> 结果想起演唱会流眼泪的事儿了（现在才因为产出灵感我也是够lllllb  
> 就瞎写了一波 表达的感觉也很不成熟 希望日后好好产出一个2.0 口黑口黑><

人生妄言1.0

那个人哭了  
真的吗？ 吴世勋看着大屏幕  
他的眼泪在不停的掉 话也说不清楚了  
好陌生啊

吴世勋一直觉得 凭着这副皮囊  
只要有人喜欢操自己就行了  
至于爱情   
人很复杂  
怎么会相信有一个人会一直爱另一个人   
我是说 爱情的爱  
可有可无  
人生还有许多其他更重要的东西  
朴灿烈也这么想  
比起讲爱情   
他更喜欢野心 喜欢控制  
人生的事只要按照我的想法走就好了  
一切都要是我想要的样子  
人生还有许多其他更重要的东西

讲爱情不如讲性欲   
性欲和做爱很美好   
这么美好的过程 找美好的人一起做就行了 爽快  
吴世勋可以爱朴灿烈的大屌  
朴灿烈可以爱吴世勋的小穴  
这多笃定  
只要每次做爱的时候能发出 对方简直是为了契合自己的身体而生!的感慨 就行了  
人生还有许多其他更重要的东西  
爱情什么的 先这样也可以

两个人之间…………在生活里呢？  
能想到的无非就是一些  
礼物？旅行？做爱？  
还是最喜欢做爱

数数人生只是刚走了25年  
就好像已经那么那么长了  
吴世勋现在 或者说从过去就一直坚信只不过现在更加确定  
只要一直保持义气  
就有机会快乐  
而朴灿烈好像是可以拽着他塞给他动力的人  
吴世勋记得自己以前说过这个  
“哥以前真的很差劲 现在好了一些”  
是因为 野心？  
这是朴灿烈天生的属性

现在这个人在哭  
离的太远看不清他的脸  
吴世勋紧盯大屏幕

朴灿烈想的是 只要自己一直往前走  
就可以不受到伤害  
就能一直快乐  
演唱会达到高潮的时候  
看着眼前人海 银光夹杂在其中 好像有无数的星星点点  
诺大的舞台场地在整个宇宙里占多少空间呢  
但是是自己的全世界了  
一直这样 有多少年了？  
人生好像重新在眼前翻过

小时候就知道自己是突出的的那个臭屁帅小孩  
看到完全小孩子一样的吴世勋  
带着他回家妈妈说 回来了灿烈啊世勋啊 今天练习辛苦吗  
无数遍重复的音乐和舞蹈  
看着镜子对自己说只可以继续加油然后扭头就走  
还有  
之后人生每一次面对分别、选择的时刻  
一开始会流泪 之后藏进心里

这样有多久了？  
不过灿烈啊 还有很长的路呢 继续走吧  
说着话眼泪还是会流下来  
原来已经到如此地步的自己也没能忍住  
真难看   
怎么就这样露出脆弱的一面了呢

那个人怎么哭的这么伤心？  
吴世勋静静盯着

奇怪的被什么人追着一路奔跑的自己  
经纪公司是什么那时候好像只是隐约明白   
眼前这个给我递名片的人是在骗人吧 我才不会上当呢  
不过 我长得帅我当然知道啦～  
即然决定要当全能star 那就要认真 这样才是对得起的吧？对得起反正我周围的人的  
练习完了再练习 世勋呐 知道人都有缺点吧   
那就继续练习吧   
还有 越来越习惯看清人性 和本来就沉默的自己  
还有 和哥哥们一起走过的一半的青春时代   
也无数次举起奖杯的自己  
有过快乐 有过痛苦 有过不甘   
一直在释然和学会释然的自己  
所以依然走过来了

那个人哭得低下了头  
其他哥哥们拉扯着自己 推自己过去的的手不是没感受到

想到的那些礼物、旅行是什么呢  
因为惊喜的忐忑的想着对方  
因为关心的照顾的担心着对方  
随意的轻松的决定了一起出发  
还有大部分时间看到就想发情的身体  
为什么喜欢做爱呢  
大概是因为  
这是最能感受到自己和世界上另一个人一起存在的方式吧  
无论是快乐的时候 还是绝望的时候  
这样算爱吧 这样够了吧

朴灿烈爆裂喷放  
吴世勋平静接纳  
这样刚刚好

我知道啊 傻瓜灿烈啊  
我看到你哭了  
要快点走过去 那个人在哭  
哭的很伤心   
我知道的 朴灿烈  
会来抱住你的

义无反顾的大步走过去  
好像跨越的是十二年间成吨的记忆碎片  
哥你不也无数次义无反顾的牵起了我的手吗  
哥 你的眼泪我感受到了

抱住你了  
他肩膀在颤抖  
还能感受到温热的身体和一直渴望前进的 热烈的心

哥 没事的 继续走下去 就好了  
这就是我们的人生啊

哭吧 没关系的  
做喜欢做的事情就行了  
朴灿烈需要吴世勋在后面跟着他  
吴世勋需要朴灿烈在前面牵着他

吴世勋没想到自己的眼泪也掉了出来  
不过  
谢谢了 哥  
只要我去牵哥的手  
哥就会过来吧  
人生还有许多其他更重要的东西  
那就这样一起长长久久的走下去吧

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙想说 至少曾经看组合走过 偶尔突然想真情实感！  
> 写得乱七八糟 大家还是多包容！（我手脚蜷缩><


End file.
